Love You Most
by YuiYamanaYup
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day. Vanellope and King Candy fight for the title of favorite character.


**I do not own any of the characters from Wreck it Ralph.**

**This is just a short story I decided to do. It's just supposed to be a cute Valentine's Day story.**

**Also if you confused on some of the things going on it's because this is going off my extensive headcanon. For clarity on things please go to the link in my profile for my headcanon regarding these stories. Read and Review please.**

**Ash's POV**

"Aaannd...there!" Vanellope said splashing the last bit of red over her giant styrofoam heart. It was three days before Valentine's Day and Vanellope was super excited. Apparently in Sugar Rush Valentine's Day is about as important as Christmas to them. Next to Halloween it was the holiday with the most candy. They took this day very seriously, from the decorations, to the food and especially the valentines themselves. Vanellope had explained to me that every valentine she gave must be hand made and represent the personality of the recipient. Needless to say , with Vanellope being princess/president of Sugar Rush, she had a lot of people to make valentine's for. Not only her kingdom, but she took down the names of everyone in every game in Litwak's arcade. She was going to make sure not one person felt left out; she was such a sweetie pie. Hearing about all this I offered my help. I was pretty good with crafts and she could use the extra hands. I told her to bring her supplies and all the valentine's she needed to finish over to the house...Well it was King Candy's house, but since I was pretty much over there everyday I figured it would be fine. As long as she came and finished up before he got home from work so they wouldn't start screaming at each other like they usually did. We worked in the kitchen so we could clean up easier. I made sure to put down tarp and newspaper so the floor didn't get ruined. I'd never hear the end of it if anything happened to his nice kitchen.

"How's it look?" Vanny asked standing proudly in front of her colossal valentine; a huge heart with chunks taken out of the styrofoam, dripping wet red paint on to the newspaper protecting the kitchen floor under it. The words 'My hearts a WRECK without you' was spelled out in the middle of it with pieces of blue and orange rock candy. I helped her come up with that phrase and I'm pretty proud of it.

"It looks amazing sweetheart." I said looking up from the valentine I was painting for one of the DDR characters. "I think he's gonna love it."

"I hope so. He always tells me the medal I gave him is the best thing he's ever gotten so no matter what other thing I make it's not gonna measure up to it." she said putting her hands on her hip. Paint from her brush spilled on to her skirt and dripped on her shoes. "Oopsie." she said taking notice of it.

"I know he'll love it." I went back to working on the valentine in front of me. Vanellope dropped her paintbrush into the bucket of paint and hopped on to the chair next to mine to grab her long scroll of paper on the kitchen counter. She looked it over and crossed out Ralph's name with the paint on her finger. "Okie doke. My list is done." she looked over at me. "How's yours looking?"

I picked up the scroll of paper on the other side of me. I had gotten...almost half of the names done. "Umm I'm getting there."

"You're so slow, Ash." Vanny chuckled. She stood on top of the counter and examined my list. "Well there's only 50 left. And when I go back home Sour Bill and I have the 100 to finish up for the Sugar Rush residents."

"That's a lot to do, Vanny."

"I know that. I don't mind though. Everyone is getting one from me; it's only fair."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone!" she emphasized. "I'm president and no one in my democracy is going to be left out of this holiday."

"That's really very nice of you, Vanny. Why are you so sweet?" I squealed pinching her rosy little cheek.

Vanellope grinned. "I just don't want anyone to be alone on these special holidays like I was."

"You were alone on holidays?"

"Well yeah. I was 'the glitch' remember? An outcast and your sugar daddy made sure no one ever showed me any type of kindness. Especially on holidays."

From the way she said 'sugar daddy' I was sure she didn't really know what that phrase meant. She had probably picked it up from Ralph. "Really? You mean no one ever gave you a present or a valentine or anything when King Candy was in power?"

"Nope. He had declared it illegal to have me be a part of any type of celebration. It was so I didn't get the illusion that was part of the game." I detected a hint of sadness in her voice. It must have been a painful memory. "He would tell everyone that 'it would be cruel to let her think that she mattered when her existence was a simple mistake durr hoo hoo.'" she mocked King Candy's laugh.

I couldn't help but feel for the little angel. I stood up from the chair and embraced her tightly. "You poor thing!" tears formed in my eyes. "I'm so sorry! My poor baby!"

"Hey hey!" her voiced cracked like she was being choked. I suppose I was holding her a little too tight. "It's okay, Ash! Leggo of me!"

I released her from from my hug. "I'm sorry Vanny. It just breaks my heart that you were treated that way."

"It's fine." she assured. "It's over now and I'm nothing like him. That's why I wanna make sure everyone feels equal." Vanny picked up the list again before hopping off the counter and going to the pile of construction paper and paint. She was really so adorable and so sweet. I didn't understand how anyone could not instantly be in love with her. She was so forgiving and optimistic. She deserved all the love in the world.

* * *

><p>After about another hour or so Vanellope and I both managed to tackle all 50 remaining valentines on the list. A few of them having to be enhanced by Vanellope because she was sure that I, in her words 'half-baked them'. She wasn't wrong, I was tired and I just wanted to stop cutting and pasting and gluing and sticking. Now I remembered why I didn't do crafts much. My hands were not cut out for this type of labor. I couldn't even draw for an hour without getting tired. "Alright." I wiped the remaining residue of glitter off of my hands. I took the large crimson red bag Vanellope had brought with her and pulled the drawstring open. "How are you gonna put Ralph's in this bag?" I questioned stuffing the various valentines in the bag. Vanellope paused for a moment and turned to me. "I didn't think of that." she admitted biting her fingernails. The last thing she wanted was to ruin Ralph's surprise valentine.<p>

"I mean I only gotta get it to the castle without him seeing it." she eyed the giant heart. "It's not heavy cuz it's styrofoam so I could put a sheet or something over it."

"I don't know of any sheets we could use. We could just use the tarp." that was the bets suggestion I could think of. Lord knows King Candy wouldn't let me use even his most tattered of sheets for Vanny's sake.

"I guess that'll work."

"Alright then we should start cleaning up now. I don't want you to be here when King Candy gets home."

"As if it's never happened before. I'm not scared of him."

"I just don't want you two to argue." I began cleaning up the paint and the brushes off of the floor and rinsing them off in the sink. Vanellope cleared the counter of all the leftover craft debris. Glitching from the counter to the trashcan, making use of her special power. She had gotten really good at it, and she was even able to pick up her speed. Unfortunately it made it harder for Ralph and I to keep track of her. She glitched all over the kitchen at the speed of light, zooming around like a little ping pong ball.

"Okay I'm done." she stopped all of a sudden and took hold of the tarp under her feet.

"Hold on there, 'Sonic' I'm not done with the brushes." I explained scrubbing them as fast as I could.

Doing one of those cute little video game jumps she threw one part the tarp over Ralph's valentine. "Take your time. I'll take the trash out." she started to gather the bags of trash just as soon as I heard the front door unlock and open. I froze.

**NORMAL POV**

King Candy hummed happily to himself unlocking the door. He seemingly had a pleasant day at work."Hello? You here, sugar drop?" he asked stepping into the doorway closing the front door behind him.

Ash panicked in her head and looked at Vanellope who wasn't even paying any attention. She was focused on the task at hand. "Umm yeah...but I made a mess so you should wait outside. Wouldn't want you to come home to dirty house after work." she nervously chuckled. It was the only excuse she could think of.

King Candy chuckled. "I think I'll be okay su-" Candy gleefully strode into the kitchen...until he caught the site of Vanellope tying trash bags. He sighed heavily trying to mask his utter disgust and frustration. Signs of him being in a good mood steadily disappeared. "Sugar drop..."he said threw his teeth.

"Yes?" she winced.

"I'm going to go back outside and come back in..."he explained complete with hand gestures. "And I'm going to see only you in this kitchen and assume that this GLITCH-" he spat the word with extreme repugnance as if he was describing a parasite or something equally awful. "-being here is just a hallucination."

"Candy! I told you not to call her that!" Ash shouted furiously. Vanellope may not have been welcomed but there was no need to call her hurtful names right to her face.

"That's okay." Vanellope turned to King Candy. "It's fine cuz Ralph says I can just start calling him 'has-been' or better yet 'never-was'." she smiled the sweetest smile. "How ya doing old timer?" she greeted. "I thought I smelled bitterness."

"You little-" his face turned blood red

"Okay Vanellope." Ash stopped her. "You two just leave each other alone. Vanellope and I are about the leave King Candy so be civil for a few minutes."

Candy breathed deep and calmed himself down. "May I ask why she's even here in the first place?"

"I was helping her make valentines for everyone in Litwak's arcade."

"Yup gotta make up for all the years I was left out of it." Vanellope shot and angry look at Candy.

"Oh boo hoo, glitchy-poo." he taunted. "Want me to play a sad song for you?" he clasped his hands together and pouted mockingly.

Vanellope grinned. "Nope. Just the sound of your voice is sad enough." she placed her hand to her ear. "I can hear all those poor doggies howling whenever you speak. It's amazing how your voice sounds so much like a clown scrapping it's vocal chords against a rusted fence."

King Candy had no retort. That glitch thought fast he thought.

"Vanellope..."

"Okay, okay." she muttered under her breath.

"Here, I'm done with the brushes." she dried them off with a cloth and put them in Vanellope's bag. "I thought you said you were going to take out the trash?"

"Good she can take herself out." Candy leaned down slightly to stare into Vanellope's eyes. " Had to get you back for that last comment, glitch." he grinned.

Vanny angrily pouted knowing she shouldn't say anything. She had to be the bigger person here, but she wasn't going to take his verbal abuse. "Well you're stupid." she uttered the first thing that came to her mind. It wasn't nearly as clever as her other retorts.

"That's enough." Ash scolded firmly to the both of them walking over to stand over the much shorter characters, trying to command some type of intimidating presence. "You both know you're better than petty name calling."

"You're right, my dear." King Candy took Ash by the hand and intertwined their fingers. She softened up a bit. "I'm sorry, sugar."

A blush formed across Ash's cheeks. She was never immune to King Candy's charm. "O—okay." she stammered.

King Candy gave her a genuine, soft smile. "More importantly..." he cooed guiding her a little ways away from where he and Vanellope were standing. "I just got home and I haven't received my 'welcome home' kiss."

Vanellope scoffed to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Candy, hee hee." she giggled. "Not now."

"Yeah seriously, not now if you don't mind. I'm a child for sugar's sake."

They both paid no attention to Vanellope. "Please?" Candy pleaded sweetly.

Ash knelt down to his height and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He groaned disappointedly "Aww." he free hand found it's way to her cheek and caressed it lightly. "I don't get any better than that?"

The blush on her face increased ten-fold. Her whole face was red and hot. Ash leaned in and pressed her lips to miniature monarch's and made sure this kiss was a little longer. Candy gave Ash a sublime, content smile taking his hand that was on her cheek and moving it to cup her chin. "Hmm." he moaned softly. "That's my good girl." he praised. Ash giggled almost stupidly while covering her face in embarrassment.

Vanellope groaned loudly. "Hello?! I'm still here!"

"One second.."Ash said almost like an instant response just to soothe her complaining. In reality she had no idea what Vanellope had even said she only heard her voice. Her mind was engrossed in King Candy.

Vanellope called out to her again but received no answer this time. A bit of jealousy hit Vanellope slightly... or more like a ton of bricks. She didn't take lightly to being ignored; she never did. She needed to be heard and acknowledged. More importantly she just wanted Ash away from King Candy.

"Well, I guess I'll just take out the trash. All by myself." Vanellope grasped the two very non-heavy bags in her hands and pretended to struggle with them. "Uggghh." she made she her fake agonizing groan was over exaggerated. "It's so heavy. I need...help." putting a hard inflection on the last word.

Ash shot up and hurried to Vanellope almost shoving King Candy over. She lifted Vanellope up and examined her all over looking for signs of trauma. "What is it? What happened? Are you okay sweetie?" she frantically asked.

"I'm fine. I was going to take out the trash but it's way too heavy for me. And I so small..."

"Oh, Vanny-baby."she sympathized. Ash planted a loving kiss on Vanellope's head before setting her back on the floor. "I'm sorry baby. I'll take them outside. You just get ready to go, okay?"

"Okay."

Ash picked up the bags effortlessly and turned her head to King Candy. "I'll be right back. Don't you bother her."

He scoffed. "Don't worry, I won't."

Ash carried both bags over her shoulder and headed to the back yard. The second she was out of the room, King Candy shot a nasty look at his unwelcome guest. "You little brat. You could've taken those bags. You did that on purpose." he accused not at all amused with her antics.

"Well I had to do something. You guys were getting all 'PG-13' on me." explained Vanellope. "I don't usually act that way but I knew it'd get her attention. She can't stand seeing me even slightly suffer. Believe me, I tripped once and she cried for an hour and carried me like a baby the rest of the day."

"Feh. You are such a little brat."

"It's not my fault she left your clammy hands and rancid kisses to check on me. She cares more about my safety than your kissy goo-goo...uh..ness. She cares more about me in general."

King Candy laughed one of his signature silly giggles. "Maybe your safety cause you're a kid. Hoo, but she definitely doesn't care about you more than me. I'm the preferred company."

"Pfft you think she likes you more than me? I'm her favorite!"

King Candy laughed loudly. "Please! I don't think so. I'm the favorite. I love her in ways that you can't. And vice versa."

"There's nothing you do that I can't-" Vanellope thought for a moment. "Okay if you mean gross adult stuff then, you got me there, yuck!"

"That wins above all else, sister." Candy chuckled smugly.

"Ha! She thinks of me like her own kid! That's a much stronger love. Plus she liked me way before she liked you."

"Oh she always did. Heh, she just had to admit it to herself and get past the fact I tried to kill you. I'd say I'm the favorite simply because she forced herself to get over that."

"Well then let's ask her when she comes back." she suggested.

"You know she'll never give us a straight answer. She'll just say she loves us both equally." he pointed out.

Vanellope realized that he was right. "That's true...and she definitely won't admit it's me in front of you, cuz she might hurt your old man ego." Suddenly the tarp over Ralph's valentine started to slip off on to the floor. "Aw, man." she complained. "I forgot to tape it." she sloppily gathered the tarp from off of the floor.

King Candy walked up closer and looked over the giant sculpture in his kitchen. "What is this?"

"Uh doi! What's it look like? It's a giant heart, dumbo." she stood next to it proudly. dragging the tarp on the floor. "It's my Valentine's Day gift for old ham-hands."

King Candy's face turned sour. "This? This is what you're giving, Ralph?"

"Well...what's wrong with it?"

"Geez, did you make it yourself?"

"Yes."

"...Really? This?" he looked the valentine up and down. "Honestly kid, I figured you to be at least somewhat decent at this type of thing." he judged shaking his head in disappointment. "This is just bad. Just shoddy craftsmanship all around."

Vanellope was appalled. His critique was totally unfair and probably extremely biased due to the fact he hated her. "There's nothing wrong wit-"

"And why are there chunks missing from it and dents in it?" he interrupted pointing at the intentional damage.

"Duh! He's Wreck-it Ralph. It says 'my hearts a WRECK without you'. It's called a theme, ya bozo!"

King Candy nodded he understood what she meant, but he still didn't like it. "Well this is just plain awful."

"I don't see YOU doing any better."

"Listen, crap cake, I don't make valentines, I buy them. This is all crappy kids stuff. When you grow up, which you never will, you buy people stuff. Like you should see what I got for Ash. Hoo, If I wasn't her favorite now, I sure will be after this." he laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well wait until you see what I..." Vanellope stopped and her face turned pale. "Oh...stretch marks..."

King Candy stared at her puzzled. "What's wrong with you?"

"...I...forgot to make her a valentine..."

King Candy couldn't help but burst into uproarious laughter. "You- you-hahaa!" he could barely get his words out. "You're serious?!" he held his stomach and tried to catch his breath. "Ho- ho- hoo! And you think you're her favorite? Good job forgetting, glitch."

Vanellope felt horrible. She thought she had everyone covered. She was more worried about remembering everyone in the arcade so it just must of slipped her mind. Even worse this meant King Candy would be right. How would Ash ever like her more than King Candy if she forgot about making her a valentine? She sure remembered now and it's a good thing it was a few days before Valentine's day so all hope wasn't lost. "Well I still have time..."she murmured. She puffed up her chest and got up in King Candy's face. "And whatever I make her is gonna wipe the floor with your gift." she confidently assured him of that.

King Candy cringed. Vanellope was too close for comfort. He placed his index finger on her forehead and moved her away as if she we afraid of catching a contagious disease. He sighed stepping away from her and wagging his finger at her. "My dear, glitch, you have already lost this game. Gifts that cost money are way better than hand-made."

"Are you kidding? Grown-ups love it when kids make them stuff. They eat it up! And that's exactly what Ash is gonna do when I hand her my gift."

"Hee hee, I wouldn't bet on it, kid."

"Cuz it's a bet you'd lose." she teased.

King Candy was being challenged, at least that's how he saw it. He could never turn down a challenge. "Okay then, you've got yourself a bet. Both of us will give her our gifts on Valentine's day here, and the one she reacts the most too is the one she likes the best. And that means-"

"Who evers gift it was means that person is her favorite." Vanellope finished.

"Exactly. Deal?" he held out his hand.

"Deal." she took his hand and they firmly shook on it. "You're so going down, old man."

"Wh-"

At that moment Ash came back into the room. "What? I come back and you two haven't killed each other? It must be a Christmas miracle!"

"A valentine's miracle you mean." Vanellope skipped over and wrapped her arms around Ash's legs, stopping her in her tracks. "Thank you for helping me."

"Aww, you're welcome sweetheart. You have everything ready?"

"Yup." she grinned cheerfully. "The tarp fell off though."

Ash picked up the tarp and covered the heart with it before taking some clear tape from a kitchen drawer and taping the sides together. "Ok this is really light, so I'll carry it. You get the bag." Ash lifted the heart in her arms

Vanellope passed King Candy to get the bag. She made sure to stick her tongue out at him before picking it up knowing that taunt would drive him crazy. King Candy simply yawned and took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket. He began wiping off his hands. "Hurry back, sugar drop." he said as Ash started towards the door.

"I will." she noticed him wiping his hands over and over. "Why do you keep wiping your hands?"

"Hmm? Oh I was just scrubbing the stain of loser off of them."

"Umm what?"

"Don't worry about him. He's senile you know." Vanellope said bouncing her way to the door and opening it. "Let's go."

Ash followed Vanellope out the door.


End file.
